The instant invention relates to sled or lugs type devices for sliding on snow or ice, and more particularly to a sled construction which is worn on the buttocks of a sledder and is secured to the sledder with a strap assembly.
Sledding on ice or snow is a winter activity which is enjoyed by people of all ages. In this connection, there are available a wide variety of sledding devices upon which a sledder may sit, stand or lie face down to sled down a hill. For example, sledding devices of this type are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Poik U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,230; Foss U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,423; Pendleton U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,832; Smithdeal U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,799; Paine U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,524; Prickman U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,905; and Bohme U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,226. While the available devices provide smooth and comfortable rides down the hill, in most instances they invariably have one significant drawback. Once the sledder reaches the bottom of the hill, the sledder must drag the sledding device back up the hill for another run. When the sledding device is large, such as a toboggan, returning the device to the top of the hill may require the efforts of two or more people. Even with a smaller device, ascending a steep, or ice covered hill may pose problems because carrying the sled requires the use of at least one hand Which then cannot be used to steady the sledder's balance while climbing. Another drawback of conventional sledding devices is that they are free to run down the hill unattended in the event that the sledder falls off the sledding device during use. Runaway sleds pose a significant safety risk to other sledders and are often the cause of serious injuries.
Although the patents to Poik U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,230 and Foss U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,423 do disclose articles that are attachable to the user for sliding purposes, the articles as illustrated are impractical to use and in the case of Foss, the article does not properly conform to the seat of the user. Poik on the other hand, is defined by shorts that are placed over the user's lower body portion and because of the nature of the material the shorts are more subject to wear and further are not suitable for sliding over a period of time.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a sledding device which conforms to the shape of the buttocks of a sledder; the provision of a sledding device which is releasably secured to the sledder's body; the provision of a sledding device that can be worn on the body when walking or climbing the sledding hill; and the provision of a sledding device which is safe, inexpensive, compact in size, easy to steer, and faster than conventional sleds.
The instant sled construction comprises a flexible sled which conforms to the shape of the buttocks of the sledder and a strap assembly for releasably securing the sled to the body of the sledder. The sled comprises a generally concave body portion and a substantially planar flange portion. The concave body portion of the sled lncludes an inner contoured surface which is received in conforming relation with the buttocks of a sledder and an outer surface having longitudinal runners extending downwardly therefrom. The sides of the body portion curve around the hips of the sledder. The front of the body portion tapers inwardly to an apex received adjacent to the crotch of the sledder. When the sled is positioned on the sledder's buttocks, the flange portion is received adjacent to the waist of the sledder and extends substantially parallel to the spine of the sledder. The body portion further includes a lateral slot adjacent the apex thereof, and the flange portion includes two symmetrically spaced slots therein. The strap assembly includes a strap which is threaded through the slots so as to extend around the legs and waist of the sledder. A fastening device releasably fastens opposite ends of the strap together and provides for length adjustment of the strap.